


Passion And The Opera

by AngelsFallFirst



Category: Nightwish
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsFallFirst/pseuds/AngelsFallFirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuomas surprises Tarja in a very pivate moment ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion And The Opera

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first explicit story of Tarja and Tuomas. Hoo, I'm a little scared, actually. Please tell me what you think!  
> (CONSIDER THE RATING!!)  
> And thanks to Linn I even had this idea! I only say "I want to sleep with myself."  
> And *click* ... FF-idea!  
> Have fun! ;)

Tarja sank deeper into the water. What a stressful day ... Photo shooting from nine to one, interview from three to six and then the concert from seven to ten ... And tomorrow the same all over again. Fuck the tour.  
Tarja closed her eyes and smiled. The concert had been really successful, though. She had almost bathed in the applause of her fans, they had yelled for encore, they just hadn't want to let her go yet.  
They had thrown flowers onto the stage, they had cried her name and Tarja had enjoyed it. Not a second she had thought about the boys behind her, until Jukka had grabbed her from behind and pulled her in an embrace, while Emppu had given a little performance with fake destroying his guitar.  
"Too much attention, little diva?", Tuomas had laughed while he had passed the hugging Tarja and Jukka with his fists in the air.  
The fans had gone crazy when he ripped open his shirt, and Emppu had pulled it off of him, throwing it right into the crowd. A few crazy girls had caught it and started to fight, while Tarja had laughed her ass off, watching Tuomas chasing Emppu with his guitar in the air.  
These boys.  
Tarja grinned. The new one, Marco, hadn't joined too much in those activities. He had laughed with Tarja, but he hadn't ripped off his shirt and so on.  
Give him time, Tarja thought. It was his first concert with us.  
Yes, the concert and the interview had both been a great success ...  
But the photo shooting had been a disaster. Tarja had felt sick in the morning and couldn't concentrate on the shooting for a second.  
"Relax your face", the photographer had told her at least ten times, once he had said she looked like a stubborn virgin and then he had asked her in front of everyone, if her boyfriend didn't give it to her properly.  
"Asshole", Tarja mumbled, but she couldn't stop thinking about he right he was. She never saw Marcelo, she hadn't seen him for months.  
Maybe the photographer was right ... She needed to loosen, she was too stubborn, too tense.  
"We'll see", Tarja mumbled and withing a second her right hand was between her thighs.  
She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as she let her fingers glide over her private area, caressing it gently.  
"Relax ...", she mumbled to herself and parted her legs and with her left hand she parted her labia and applied a little pressure on her clit with her right thumb.  
She slowly moved her hand over her slit, drawing circles over her clit, before she inserted the tip of one finger.  
"Mhhhh", she mumbled, but as she inserted her finger fully, and after a second and third thrust she even added a second finger, she noticed that she wouldn't cum like that.  
Tarja groaned and parted her legs as wide as she could, pulling both of her legs out of the water and placing them on the edge of the bathtub.  
"Marcelo", she mumbled and closed her eyes again, trying it once more. She pictured her boyfriend looking at her with a seducing and sexy grin.  
"Marcelo ...", she whispered and thrusted her fingers into herself again. But as desperately as she tried to cum, she wouldn't even get wet.  
"Marcelo", she tried again and desperately tried picture him naked - as another picture crossed her mind.  
The picture of a shirtless Tuomas.  
Tarja ripped her eyes open and pulled her fingers out of herself. What the -?!  
Had she just pictured a half naked Tuomas while she was masturbating?? What was wrong with her??  
Tarja breathed hardly. She had tried to picture Marcelo naked ... And in her try to think of something lustful, her subconscious had sent her mind a picture of a half naked Tuomas.  
"Do I think he's that hot?", Tarja whispered to herself.  
He was her best friend! True, he was completely cute. The red hair looked so sexy on him ... His lips had a wonderful form and nothing shone more than his skyblue eyes. His voice was erotic and sometimes when he looked at her, she thought he looked as if he would undress her with his eyes. Sometimes, when he said something that had her name included, his voice dropped and he said her name with a light growl, that made Tarja's genitals tremble.  
His body was amazing, he wasn't too muscular, but he wasn't fat either.  
She couldn't deny it, but she enjoyed looking at him. She loved his eyes, the spark that went through them when he looked back at her. She loved his lips, his perfect lips when they curled into a smile. And she couldn't help it but she even loved his nose.  
And his character ...  
Tarja was completely fond of his character, he was a little shy and - besides at concerts - quiet and conservative.  
And the songs he wrote ... So full of meanings, full of passion, full of longing, full of lust.  
Full of love.  
Tarja hadn't even noticed that she moved her pelvis back and forth while thinking of Tuomas, and she would have been ashamed of it only a few minutes ago. But now her whole body was prickling as she imagined this wonderful smile directed to her, imagined her own slender fingers grabbing his long, red hair as she bent over him. She imagined riding him, while she only rode her own fingers, she had already added a third one.  
"Tuomas ...", she breathed and moaned as her muscles around her fingers got tighter. Her thighs tensed and she sighed, now adding her left hand to stroke her clit.  
And her eyes rolled back as she tumbled over the edge, spasm after spasm shooting through her body.

 

"TUOMAS!!!"  
Tuomas jumped up. "Did Tarja just call me?"  
"Yep", Emppu said and played a few tunes on his guitar.  
"She sounded worried", Tuomas said and closed his songbook.  
"No, she sounded frightened", Jukka said and also stood up. "Should I come with you?"  
"Don't, I bet she has only seen a spider", Tuomas chuckled, but suddenly Marco spoke.  
"May I share my opinion?"  
"Sure, dude", Tuomas answered and Marco pulled up his shoulders.  
"She sounded as if she just ... well. Came."  
For a few seconds it was quiet, then Jukka and Emppu began to laugh.  
"Came? Like orgasm?", Tuomas asked with wide eyes, while Jukka and Emppu still laughed.  
"A hot imagination", Jukka chuckled. "But with who would she sleep here?"  
"With herself?", Marco said with a shrug and the men stopped laughing.  
"Wow", Emppu breathed. "Hot indeed!"  
"Tarja wouldn't do that", Tuomas said and shook his head. "She's ... not like that. And she has a boyfriend."  
His band members only looked at him without a word, and finally Tuomas turned towards the door which seperated the living room and Tarja's bedroom. "I better check on her. Maybe she slipped on the floor and hit her head or broke her leg ..."  
Marco, Emppu and Jukka noticed the worried look in the keyboarder's face, but no one dared to say something.  
Tuomas crossed Tarja's bedroom and hesitated before he knocked at the bathroom door quietly. He knew it wasn't locked, they had no key for it. But the men once had to promise Tarja to give her privacy, and Tuomas would never break this promise.  
"Tarja? Can I enter?"  
Tarja answered with a moan and Tuomas swallowed. She didn't sound good.  
"Tarja?"  
"Tuo ...", Tarja answered weakly.  
"Don't move, I'll help you!", Tuomas yelled and entered.  
And froze.  
Tarja was in the bathtub, her parted legs were lying on the edge of the tub, her hands were deep in the water and her upper body was covered with foam.  
Tuomas' mouth and eyes were ripped open, when he heard her muffled groan.  
"Again ...", she groaned. "Bring me there again ... Oh God ..."  
Okay, Tuomas thought and already wanted to leave again, when she sighed his name.  
"Tarja?", he tried carefully.  
"Say my name again", Tarja whispered with closed eyes. "Make me cum again."  
Tuomas stared at her. "Are you sleeping?"  
"How can you say that, you're making love to me", Tarja whispered.  
Tuomas stood there, not knowing what to do.  
He got closer and knelt down, bringing his face close to hers.  
"Tarja", he growled softly and Tarja threw her head back.  
Tuomas' eyes wandered down, observing her chest, which was rapidly raising and sinking.  
Yes, she was definitely ... sleeping with herself.  
But why was she moaning his name?  
"What about Marcelo?", he tried weakly and Tarja snorted.  
"Forget him", she breathed. "If you want a threesome, sure, call him. But I'm here with you right now ..."  
Tuomas almost stopped breathing and his eyes darted between her foam-covered body and her tensed face.  
"Shall I help you?", Tuomas asked hoarsely and Tarja laughed shortly.  
"All I'm waiting for is you."  
Tuomas couldn't believe it, but within a second he had peeled off his shirt and faster as he could remember he'd done it, his right hand was in the water.  
He slowly approached the spot where the water swashed suspiciously, and really - her hands were now covered with his.  
Oh God!, Tuomas thought as his jeans grew tight and he entwined his fingers with hers, slowly reaching lower.  
Until he felt her warm wetness around his middle finger.  
"Oh God", he whispered and leaned his forehead against the bathtub. What am I doing here?!, he thought, but still he moved his fingers in union with hers.  
And suddenly she stopped.  
Tuomas thought for a moment that she had climaxed, but suddenly she started screaming as if something had bitten her.  
Tuomas' head shot up and he quickly pulled his hand back when he saw that Tarja had left her lustful state and was staring at him with wide eyes.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", she screamed, tears of shock and embarrassment running down her cheeks.  
Tuomas stood up and quickly moved back, too shocked to talk.  
"Why - why were you touching me?!", Tarja asked and covered her face with her hands. "Get out ... Get out, Tuomas."  
"But you called my name ...", Tuomas mumbled. "Or I thought I heard you scream my name ..."  
"I did", Tarja whispered, her face still covered with her hands. "That doesn't change anything ... Get out, please ..."  
"Okay", Tuomas mumbled and put on his shirt. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't ever think of it again", Tarja whispered. "Promise."  
"I can't promise that", Tuomas said and fell on his knees again. "Please understand that I would have never done this to you, if I had known that you weren't completely here ..."  
Tarja slowly put her hands away, revealing her red eyes.  
Tuomas looked at her with so much adoration again. So much love ...  
"You moaned my name and you answered me ... I thought you wanted it." Now Tuomas buried his face in his hands. "You have no reason to be embarrassed ... I should be. I showed you my weak side ..."  
"Tuo", Tarja whisperd and chuckled as she noticed the visible bulge in his jeans. "Your weak side? Are you crazy? So, do you want to join me here or not?"  
Tuomas looked at her, puzzled. "What?"  
"I mean it. Come in", Tarja said.  
"You want to make a fool out of me", Tuomas grunted and Tarja shook her head.  
"I changed my mind. I really need your help here ..." She threw a pouting look at him and Tuomas slowly took off his shirt again.  
What if she lied to him?  
But why would she? They were best friends ...  
Tarja bit her lower lip and her hands vanished in the water again when Tuomas opened his trousers.  
And when Tuomas sank into the water next to her, he captured her lips and they sunk into a hungry, longing and loving kiss, their bodies pressed so tightly together, that they soon found the connection they had both seeked for.

 

Marco went back, his head shaking. He wished he was dreaming, but he obviously didn't.  
"A spider", he informed the others. "Tuomas was right. But boy, Tarja can scream, and that only because of a little spider."  
"Typical", Jukka said with a shrug.  
"And where is Tuomas?", Emppu asked.  
Marco weighed his head. "He still tries to ... catch the spider", he said with a grin and pulled out a magazine, quietly singing, "Princess of lust, dignity put to dust ..."

 

\-- The end ---


End file.
